


Little Secret

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon is good at keeping secrets. </p><p>(4x15 spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badboy_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/gifts).



> Written for badboy-fangirl, as a companion piece to her [Posturing](http://badboy-fangirl.livejournal.com/745500.html) (other stories in the little verse we've been writing: [Forgetting](http://upupa-epops.livejournal.com/230518.html), [Remembering](http://badboy-fangirl.livejournal.com/745085.html)); Elena and Damon have sex when her switch is “off”.

Damon is good at keeping secrets. 

It's not that hard, really, to keep secrets in the world they live in. All Damon has to do is look the part, and let the people around him make assumptions all on their own.

“You're taking advantage of her,” snaps Stefan after weeks of loaded silence.

“You'd rather have her screwing random Joes on every surface of the house?” asks Damon flippantly.

“So this is what it's all about? You want to turn her into you so badly that you're actually letting her use you. Unbelievable.”

“As long as she doesn't play Twister with her classmates,” says Damon with an ugly smile, just to see Stefan's uncomfortable expression. It works like a charm. Of course it does.

***

The truth is a little bit more complicated.

Elena comes to him at night, always at night, and it's fitting. Darkness always was where they belonged, so Damon doesn't protest when she locks the door behind her and turns off the lights to hide them both in shadows.

He's her dirty little secret.

He smiles when she crawls up his body, her hands everywhere he ever wanted them to be, and he rises up to meet her lip to lip, a kiss so deep it makes him dizzy.

(Things used to be different not that long ago, hollow nights and absolute dread at the sound of her footsteps, but ever since that Damon picked up on a few things, and they changed everything.)

So now he makes himself simple for her, follows her eyes and her hands to be exactly where she wants him. He doesn't mind, as long as he can touch her, surround her with his arms and not give a flying fuck about what she might think about him. He can't resist exposing himself, showing her everything there is to know: the way his muscles tremble when she goes down on him, and the way his hands can spend hours following the curve of her hip.

(She didn't like it at the beginning, used to close her eyes to avoid looking at his face. But she kept coming to him, and that was the first thing that tipped him off.)

He keeps her secret well, never tells anyone about her tiny smiles, about the gentleness of her hands or they way he wakes up sometimes, with her limbs wrapped around him so tightly he wouldn't be able to get free if he wanted. He even answers her questions about his own flipped switch, honestly and without any unnecessary commentary.

Well, with very little of it.

There are things in her eyes, things so close to the surface they're about to spill, and Damon can see them, can feel them in her touch and smell them in the air. So one night when she takes him into her mouth and touches him so _right_ it makes him moan, he sits up and pulls her on top of him without thinking that technically this isn't allowed. They aren't supposed to be this close.

Only she doesn't protest, lets him kiss her slowly as she starts sliding up and down his body, so much skin on skin it drives him insane. He breathes her in, his hands on her hips helping her set the rhythm. It takes him a while to open his eyes, because the touch itself is so much he can't bear to look.

Of course he does look eventually, locks his eyes with hers and smiles secretly when she bites her lip. 

“Come back to me,” he whispers, not really sure what he hopes to achieve. The rational part of his brain berates the other for being such a fucking drama queen. 

He doesn't expect it to work, only it totally does.

All he can do is hold her when she cries, and he honestly can't tell if it lasts for seconds or for hours, because his entire world shrinks to Elena, to skin and nails and shivers, and to hot tears burning holes in his shoulder. He talks over her sobs to conceal the sound, his voice surrounding her like a shield while she lets go. 

(It will be their little secret, he thinks the next time Elena's face goes blank before she bites into someone's jugular.)


End file.
